


Secrets

by ScribbledGhost



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Gen, fear of being outed, stereotypical homophobia of the 80's, use of the word "queer" in a derogatory way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbledGhost/pseuds/ScribbledGhost
Summary: Javier discovers his best friend's secret. She panics. He doesn't.In other words, Javier discovers that his best friend is a lesbian and assures her he doesn't think any different of her. A donation request from Tumblr.
Relationships: Javier Peña & Reader
Kudos: 1





	Secrets

Javier had known you were different the moment he’d laid eyes on you the first day you walked into the embassy. A new DEA agent, fresh to Colombia, and he could already tell you were going to make waves.

It’d been a few months since you first walked in, and over time, you’d managed to pick apart Javier’s rough exterior and get close enough for him to consider you a friend. You both tended to hover closely to each other during field work, and you managed to get him out of his dingy apartment even more than Murphy did. Murphy had teased him early on that it was only a matter of time before you made a pass at him, but such things had never come to pass. Truthfully, Javier was just grateful to have someone to go out and drink with who wouldn’t spend half the time discussing work.

It was on one such outing to a local club that you managed to blindside Javier in a way he had never imagined.

Halfway through the evening, you snuck away from the bar where you’d been sitting next to him. Javier thought nothing of it at first, but started growing suspicious as the time stretched on and you didn’t return. He began to look around him, attempting to train his eyes through the sea of people to find you somewhere.

Minutes passed, and the knot forming in Javier’s stomach grew more pronounced. Disappearing was rarely anything benign in your profession, much less in settings like these. He began to make his way through the crowd, keeping a keen eye out for you, but he saw nothing. No sign of you, no sounds of distress filtering through the thumping bass.

He was just about to head outside and call Murphy for some backup when he wandered past a dark, empty hallway at the edge of the building.

He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. But no, you were there.

And you were _definitely_ kissing another woman.

Javier stood still, dumbstruck for the moment before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He called your name without thinking, startling you and the woman into looking over at him.

Your expression confused him - you looked panicked. Wildly so, as a matter of fact. You stuttered something out to your companion, nudging her along and out of sight before you came up to him and requested he follow you outside.

Once safely outside the noise range of the club, you led him to a secluded alley around back and began to pace, fidgeting with your hands as you turned to look at him.

“Javi, I’m fucking _begging_ you not to tell anyone,” you blurted.

“…Tell anyone what?” Javier asked, tilting his head and quirking an eyebrow.

“That I was… you know,” you said, “…with another woman. I’ve just had a few too many, I think, and it’s not a big deal, it won’t effect my work, just _please_ don’t tell anyone, I-“

“Woah, woah, woah,” Javier interrupted, reaching his hands out to place them on your shoulders to steady you, “Take it easy. I’m not gonna tell anybody if you don’t want me to. Jesus, that kind of shit isn’t _my_ thing to tell people, anyway. It’s _yours_. If you’re into women, cool. So am I. Women are fucking great.”

It was as if the weight of the world had been lifted from your shoulders as he spoke, and Javier watched you heave a relieved sigh under his hands. After a few slow breaths, you huffed out an approximation of a laugh, and spoke again.

“I’m sorry for freaking out on you,” you said, “I… I was just so afraid you’d hate me or tell the boss or something. I could lose my badge for this.”

Javier nodded in understanding. Of course, he didn’t understand why others thought so poorly of things like someone else’s sexuality when it had fuck-all to do with who they were as an agent, but he knew it was a terrible side-effect of the agency culture. He knew telling the wrong person could get someone fired. But Javier wasn’t going to be the wrong person. Especially with you.

You were his friend. His _best_ friend, if he thought enough about it. He’d be damned if he was going to put your career in jeopardy just because you happened to love women in the same way he did.

“Guess now would be a good time for me to come out as a lesbian, huh?” You said quietly, causing Javier to laugh softly as you joined in.

“Yeah, guess now’s a good time for that,” he agreed, pulling you into an embrace. He paused for a moment, contemplating his words before he spoke again.

“Hey, thanks for trusting me with this,” he said, “I swear I’m not gonna tell anyone. Not without your permission, anyway. And just in case it wasn’t clear already, I don’t think any differently of you.”

You huffed out a shaky breath, pulling back and looking at him with glassy eyes.

“Thanks, Javi,” you said, “That… that means a lot. More than you know.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, patting you on the shoulder before turning the two of you back towards the entrance of the bar, “now let’s get back inside, I’ve still got a drink to finish.”

“Yeah, as if that drink is still gonna be there now,” you joked, following him back to the opening of the alley.

However, just as the two of you were turning to go back into the club, you were stopped by an imposing man blocking your way.

“Come on, man, we just need through,” Javier said.

“ _You_ can go in,” the man said, nodding to Javier, “but _she_ can’t. We don’t allow _queers_ here.”

Javier shot you a sideways look as he watched the color drain from your face. Aside from a blinding rage sparking to life in his gut, Javier knew that he needed to diffuse the situation. And fast.

“Listen, jackass,” he said, stepping between you and the strange man, “I don’t know what the fuck you think you heard or saw, but you got the wrong lady. She’s here with me. And I don’t take too kindly to people insulting her. Besides, I don’t know what your problem is, but where I come from, we don’t go around insulting random people.”

With this, he slid his hand back, pushing his jacket to the side enough for the man to see the gun tucked into his waistband. The man stumbled out an apology, backing off and allowing the two of you to continue on your way.

“Thank you,” you said once you were a good distance away, “you didn’t have to do that.”

“You’re one of the only friends I’ve got,” said Javier simply, “Gotta make sure you stay safe. The world’s dangerous enough out there, and if I can help shield you from some of it, I will.”

Javier had known you were different from the moment he’d laid eyes on you. But none of that mattered to him then. You were his friend. His best friend. And in some ways, you turned out to be more alike than he’d thought from the start.


End file.
